Tango Uniform
Plot Omar, confident that he will find Odelle's friend Aslam and the flash drive, moves his prisoner to a new location with a new set of guards. Odelle fights off a guard's unwanted advances with a swift head-butt to his face and later manages to wrestle out of her chains and pry an old nail off a door. The noise piques the guard's interest and when he investigates, Odelle stabs him with the nail and escapes out the front door. She sneaks out of the compound with the help of a disguise and races her way through the winding streets of Bamako - but soon finds herself in a narrow alley flanked by the Ansar Dine on one end and the crafty Osela mercenary, Frank Majors, on the other. Before Frank can fire his weapon and end his mission, Odelle chooses to surrender herself back to the Ansar Dine. Meanwhile, Harrison retreats to his family's townhouse, joined by his girlfriend, Anna, who helps console him as he struggles to deal with father's death. His mother confesses that she knew about Randall's mistress and the ongoing affair but would rather focus on the positive aspects of her husband's life. As Harrison attempts to write his father's eulogy, he and Anna reconnect, the happy memories rekindling their passion - and they make love in the guest room. But the respite proves brief when Harrison meets up with Bob, who's even more paranoid than usual, and learns that Randall's mistress purchased a flight to Texas and wrote excited emails about a new beginning. Why would a person with serious future plans commit suicide, let alone murder-suicide? Bob insists it all points to a third party, which signals a real and imminent danger. He tells Harrison to leave him out from now on. Peter's inability to stay away, on the other hand, leaves him at odds with his wife, Sarah. Despite the recent car-jacking incident, he explains to her that he must continue to fight for justice, especially now that he holds real evidence of Societel's wrongdoing. Sarah surmises that he obtained this information from Sofia Tsaldari - his former mistress. They spar about his involvement with Tsaldari and he placates Sarah with a visit to the Department of Justice where he believes his duty will end. Except his contact at the DOJ informs him that he received a sanction letter from the Senate Judiciary, effectively preventing the case from moving forward. The dead case receives a breath of life when Joe presents Peter with a file on the Gentry murder that includes surveillance photos of the van that killed him. Peter identifies the driver as the same man that stole Gentry's journal out of his car. Both Peter and Joe agree that they need to contact a politician on that Senate committee in order to revive the DOJ's case against Societel, and it just so happens that Joe knows where one committee member will be that night - at a Wall Street party. The duo finagles their way into the lavish event, and Peter corners Congressman Tom Darnel and puts him on notice. But when Societel CEO Alex Baker spots Joe and Peter, they decide to make a quick exit. At Club Cachette, Aslam wastes little time in coming clean with his cross-dressing uncle, Shakir Khan, and asks for help locating Odelle. Impressed by Aslam's tale of heroics, Shakir enlists the assistance of General Diallo, a high-ranking official in the Malian Army... and Shakir's secret lover. Diallo hesitates at first to provide any help - until Shakir reminds him of the possible fame involved in the rescue of an American hero. This convinces Diallo to seek out Odelle, and while Aslam and Shakir wait with bated breath, the two argue about Shakir's relationship with the general, and Aslam makes clear that he believes their love exists in sin. Shakir leaves in a huff to retrieve cigarettes and moments later Aslam finds himself in the presence of a familiar face - Luc, his former captor. Luc drags him away by the scruff... Back with Omar and the Ansar Dine, Odelle explains that with Osela on her trail, no one is safe. Her proclamation proves true quickly as Omar's men start to fall victim to Frank's killer arsenal. The Osela soldier sends back one man alive to negotiate with Omar. Soon enough, Frank hears a gunshot from his nearby outpost - and spots Omar dropping a limp Odelle into the street. Gun raised, Frank inspects the body... and Odelle flips to her back and shoots him twice in the shoulder! Another shock occurs thousands of miles away in the Ballard household when Colonel Glen informs Ron that they identified Odelle's remains. The colonel convinces Ron to cremate Odelle's body and later stops by the house to pass along her dog tags and other items. News of her mother's cremation devastates Suzanne, and she later leaves a voice mail on Odelle's cell phone... but in the middle of the message, she hears a strange clicking sound. Is someone listening to her call? Anna feels the same kind of personal invasion when Ruby interrupts her and Harrison at a coffee shop. Ruby's presence appears to dissolve the peace between Anna and Harrison, but Harrison keeps the conflict at bay in order to deliver a moving, honest eulogy for the father he admits to barely knowing at all. In the public setting of the funeral, with Ruby, Anna, his mother and Colonel Glen in attendance among many others, Harrison announces a devotion to the truth and justice, principles he gleaned from his father. Later, Bob sneaks up to him and passes Harrison a note, saying only that he thinks he knows who killed Randall. Harrison peeks at the note - and turns pale. In Bamako, a tied-up Frank remains calm despite his wounds and the intense scrutiny of Omar and Odelle. Frank maintains that the government sees Odelle as a traitor, but before Omar can interrogate the assassin further, an explosion erupts through the wall and sends everyone to the ground. As the dust settles, Odelle watches Frank scuttle away and discovers Omar in pieces, killed by the blast. General Diallo emerges through the massive hole and rescues her, triumphant. Secure and hydrated for the first time in a long while, Odelle borrows Diallo's phone to make a quick call... to Colonel Glen. And when she identifies herself on the other end, Glen stands in shocked silence. Text from the NBC webside References http://www.nbc.com/american-odyssey/episode-guide/season-american-odyssey-season-1/tango-uniform/104 Category:Episodes